This invention relates generally to a panel for use in an air handling unit that forms a thermal barrier to limit the flow of energy into and out of the unit.
Many air handling units found in the prior art are simply fabricated from sheet metal ducts that are brought together in the field to establish an enclosed flow path through which air is moved. The sheet metal walls of the ducts readily conduct heat and provide little in the way of a thermal barrier. As a consequence, heat is able to flow freely into or out of the duct work. When the air handling unit is moving conditioned air, this flow of energy into or out of the duct work can be costly and places an unwanted load on the air conditioning equipment.
In addition, when the air handling unit is installed in an unconditioned space and is carrying cooled air, the outer casing of the unit will xe2x80x9csweatxe2x80x9d. The moisture so developed can run off of the unit onto the floor or equipment located within close proximity with the unit. Water on a walkway can produce slippery conditions and lead to accidents. Moisture falling upon machinery can produce corrosion damage and electrical failures.
It is an object of the present invention to improve air handling units for conducting air along a desired flow path.
A further object of the present invention is to limit the loss of energy through the walls of a duct carrying conditioned air.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved panel for closing openings in the framework of an air handling unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structural panel for use in an air handling unit that has a low thermal conductivity.
Yet another object of the present invention is to prevent the duct work of an air handling unit from sweating when carrying conditioned air.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a panel suitable for use in an air handling unit for conducting air along an enclosed path of travel. The panel includes a rectangular frame made of a material having a low thermal conductivity. The frame is closed by a top cover and a bottom cover so that a cavity is established within the panel. The cavity is filled with a curable foam material that sets inside the panel to bond together the walls of the frame and the covers to the frame. The foam has a low thermal conductivity so that the panel acts as a thermal barrier to impede the flow of heat into and out of the unit.